


Supernormal [One Direction Alternate Universe]

by taylorpayne



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpayne/pseuds/taylorpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint Brutus’s Edgeview Academy. It’s the place for all the freaks and kids on the verge of juvenile detention centers.<br/>All ten of these teenagers were sent to this boarding school to fix their “troubling tendencies”, but they weren’t told something.<br/>Ten of them –all there for separate reasons and most not even friends- are different. Out of the hundreds, almost one thousand, kids in the entire school, they are different from all the rest. They stand out, in ways that most could only dream.<br/>No one told them about their superhuman abilities, and no one knew this to be able to tell them, not even their parents.<br/>They look normal; they look like your average teenager, but no… They are so much more.<br/>They are supernormal.<br/>{{Het!Direction}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on this site, and I hope that at least one person will like it! Thank you if you read it, feedback is lovely, thank you for reading! .xx

Taylor Marie Clark stepped off of the bus, the small duffle bag of her clothes and belongings thrown over her shoulder. It was fairly early in the morning, so most weren’t up this early on a Saturday. A few of the little people out at this time looked at her, but most of them ignored her. She had expected this much, it happened at all the places she went. 

Taylor had been transferred almost six different times, all to different boarding schools across America, Canada, and now England (Taylor assumed that her parents didn’t even want to be on the same continent as her). Taylor’s parents had gotten fed up with how she always “ruined things”. Taylor wasn’t exactly sure how she ruined everything, but she always somehow managed to get expelled and transferred. 

Now, at this old-looking, uniformed British boarding school, she took a deep breath and walked towards the sign that read Main Office. She finally arrived at the office, and with her bag slung over her shoulder awkwardly, she cleared her throat and the woman at the desk looked up at her. 

She smiled kindly up at the tall blonde. “Hello, what can I help you with?” 

“Well, um, I’m the new student. My name is Taylor Clark,” She answered, her voice unwavering and uncaring. This was something she had gone through many times, so she was used to this system. Name, room, classes, torment, she messes up, and it’s off to another school. It’s what always happens, and she figured it would happen again.

The office woman gave Taylor a key, before mumbling, “I can’t take you to your room, but…” She spotted a dark-haired girl walking slowly past the office, and shouted to her, “Miss Rodriguez!” The girl turned and entered the office. “Can you please show our newest student to her dorm? She doesn’t know where to go.”

The girl nodded and said in a high-pitched, cute voice, “Yeah, follow me.”

Taylor followed after the shorter girl, and the two walked side by side for a while. Then Taylor cleared her throat, “So, um… my name is Taylor.”

The girl shook Taylor’s hand and answered in a Canadian/American accent that Taylor hadn’t noticed before, “The name’s Veronica. So, what did you do to land here?” 

“It’s a long story… A long story full of getting kicked out of schools because of things that I didn’t mean to do…” She looked Veronica up and down. The girl was short and cute, and Taylor wondered how she was a ‘troublemaker’. “What did you do?”

Veronica sighed. “Teachers always said that I skipped class, and none of the classmates stuck up for me. I know that I was there and when I wasn’t, but my friends would make up lies and say stuff that I was there and then I wasn’t.” Veronica rolled her eyes, as if scoffing at the very idea of this (and in a way, she was). “Whatever, they all just look over me because I’m short, and that’s not my fucking fault.”

The two passed nearly a hundred different students and Taylor asked, “How many students are there at this school?” 

Veronica’s walking slowed for a moment, before answering, “Well, there’s about a thousand, I think. There’s a bit more boys than girls here though, because this is a step before Juvie for a lot of the people here.” She tilted her head to the side and changed the topic, “Did you come here from America?”

“I guess I got a reputation in America, because schools didn’t want to take me, and now I’m here. I went to a couple schools in Canada first though, before my parents gave up and shipped me here.” Taylor shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t care, which she hid very well since she indeed did care very much.

Veronica nodded. “Well, I’ve been here for a while. I like it… I guess. It’s not bad, and some of the guys are cute… but they’re also scary sometimes.”

Taylor frowned. She was liking this place a lot less than Canada, and even America. Her parents must really hate her to send her here. Then again, she already knew that they hated her. They hadn’t even tried to contact her since they put her on the flight here. She hated them right back though, so maybe she deserved it…

Veronica stopped walking, and Taylor’s feet stopped wandering far before her mind did. Veronica said, “Well, this is your dorm. House four, floor three, number one-eighty.”

Taylor’s eyebrows knit together and she clutched the key in her hand. Veronica laughed, “Yeah, it’s a big place, but you’ll get used to it, I bet!” 

Taylor unlocked the door and went inside. There was no one there, but there were three beds all lined against the wall, evenly spaced with wardrobes in between for each of the beds. Three is a strange number for roommates, Taylor thought, but she didn’t care enough to look into the reason why. 

Veronica said to her, “I have no clue who your dorm mates are, to be honest, but I’m sure that they will be back eventually.” Veronica looked at her phone, evidently to see the time because she added, “It’s almost ten now, do you want to get brunch? I can show you around campus and where we eat and all of that stuff.”

Taylor smiled. “Thank you, I would love that.” 

She threw her bag on the ground, and when she turned around, she could have sworn that she could have sworn that Veronica was fading – disappearing right before her eyes. Taylor blinked and Veronica was permeable again, her expression still the same, her full lips curved into a smile. 

Taylor ignored it; her mind played tricks on her sometimes, and she saw things on occasion. She figured that she best not mention it in front of others. Taylor wanted to make friends, and she figured that Veronica was her best shot right now.

She followed Veronica out, sending a silent prayer up that she wouldn’t see anything else that wasn’t actually there.


	2. Chapter Two - Friends

Veronica didn’t seem to have a filter. She just kept rambling on, pointing to stuff and explaining to Taylor random facts about when it was built (Taylor wasn’t in the slightest curious about any of these facts, but Veronica had quite obviously spent a lot of time learning about these architectures in class or something, so she didn’t want to be rude). When they finally reached the mess hall –“You’ll get used to calling it that, even though you’re American,” Veronica had said to her.– Taylor was exhausted just by the fact that Veronica seemed to go on and on about things that she really didn’t care about.

Veronica showed Taylor how to get lunch and led her over to a table with a little less than half a dozen other people, who Taylor could only assume were Veronica’s friends. Veronica cleared her throat and said, “Everyone, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is everyone.”

Taylor nodded and sat down beside Veronica. All of the five at the table either nodded at her, smiled, or gave her a little wave. None, however, gave their names to her. Taylor knew that people in England were supposedly a lot less comfortable talking to newcomers, but now she saw it first-hand: British people are quite awkward when faced with someone they don’t know. 

It was an interesting group of friends, she concluded, as she looked at the group at the table. The table was segregated by gender, with the four girls on one side, the three boys on the other. There was a blonde boy with a snapback and sleeveless shirt, who was sitting next to a boy with close-cropped hair and a t-shirt that said “Can I sell you a puppy?”. On the other side of the blonde one, there was a curly-haired boy with what seemed to be a permanent smirk on his face. There was a blonde-haired girl with a very confident flair about her, and a petite brunette that only spoke when she had something funny to say. Both of the girls were much shorter than Taylor.

Veronica asked the group, “Where’s Zayn?” 

The curly one jumped to answer. “He’s with Lucy.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, as if this was normal – not only that, but it wasn’t very much appreciated, Taylor could safely assume. “Of course he is. When isn’t he?” 

The girl on the end with brown hair groaned and said, “Well try rooming with Lucy! Zayn is always in there with her. Always. It’s terrible because – ”

“They’re having sex?” The blonde one beside Veronica guessed.

“No… Well, I mean, one time – ”

The three boys hooted and hollered. The blonde boy and curly high-fived and shouted, “Zayn! Lad’s gettin’ in there!”, while the last one nearly fell off the bench (Taylor couldn’t decide if he was just that innocent or if he was just faking it). The blonde one laughed loudly once more before saying, “Do continue your story, Emzii. It’s finally getting interesting.” And his seeming partner in crime wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Emzii (as Taylor now knew her) rolled her eyes. “You guys are idiots. But anyway, they could get expelled. It’s so stupid how they just have the girls’ dorms on one side of the hall and all the boys’ on the other, and then expect them to not to into each others’ rooms!”

Taylor’s eyes widened. “Wait, so people will sneak across the hall and…”

The curly one laughed. “Indeed. Welcome to Saint Brutus’s, where you haven’t got the official welcome if you haven’t gotten naked with someone from across the corridor.” 

The blonde one added without a thought, “Want us to help you out with that? It’s a welcome gift!”

The girl beside Veronica stood up and leaned across the table, smacking the side of his head, making him yelp, “Ouch! Sarah!” But Taylor just rolled her eyes. She was used to boys simply acting stupid, it was in their nature – it was just that it got worse when they were one step short of a juvenile detention center. 

As Veronica and Sarah shouted at the two of them for being perverts, the third boy leaned across the table slightly and said, “Don’t listen to them, they’re idiots. They like to think that they’re a lot funnier than they actually are.”

Taylor smiled at him. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind. And your name is?”

“Liam. Liam Payne.” He held out his hand, and Taylor shook it. “So, I’m guessing you’re from America?” Taylor nodded. “We get some of you Westerners around here. Veronica’s from Canada –I’m guessing you know that already– and Sarah’s from America as well. Emzii and all the rest of us are all English. Well, except Niall. He’s from Ireland… To be honest, we’re not exactly sure why he’s here.” He shrugged his shoulders and Taylor laughed.

Just as Taylor was about to say something, she noticed that the table was strangely quiet. She turned and saw that there was someone was leaning over the table by Emzii, showing her something. She heard him –a very young and good looking him– say to her, “All right, I’ll see you in at six o’clock sharp then for your tutoring session.” 

Emzii squeaked, “Y-Yeah, sounds good. Th-thanks.”

He grinned at her. “My pleasure.” He walked away without another word. All heads turned towards Emzii. She avoided eye contact and picked at her food, whistling quietly.

“What the fuck was that?” Niall asked.

“What, you mean Mr. Tomlinson talking to me? As in his actual body right next to mine and he is tutoring me? Yeah, that’s nothing. He’s just… yeah… tutoring me.” Emzii smiled down at her food. 

The others decided to let the issue drop. Veronica turned to Liam. “Can you do me a favor and show Taylor around the classrooms? I haven’t been doing that yet, and you’re not an idiot like these two buffoons,” She said, pointing her thumb to Niall and Harry. 

The two exclaimed indignantly, “HEY!”

Liam grabbed what was left of Taylor’s lunch and threw it in the trashcan that was only a few feet away, then rushed back over to her. He held his arm out for her. “Shall we, mademoiselle?”

Taylor giggled –something that she wasn’t sure if she had ever done in her life– and linked her arm through his. “We shall.”


	3. Chapter Three - The Fire

Liam pointed at one room and said in a professional and clean-cut voice like a historian, “This is the English classroom. Contrary to popular belief, we do not speak British, we speak English. Also contrary to what most would think, we even invented it.”

Taylor gasped dramatically. “Shut up! The English people created the English language?”

“It’s true, dear, it’s true.” 

Taylor laughed, and Liam continued the tour of the school. The first half had been a bit more informational, but the last ten or fifteen minutes has just been two teenagers being idiots in a nearly empty school building. Neither of them minded though, they were having fun and enjoying each other’s company. They kept their arms linked and were jumping along the corridors. They were playing a game that Liam called ‘don’t touch the lava’. Since the floors were a diamond pattern of red, blue, and white, you could only step on blue or white. This caused a few problems with getting your foot stepped on or stepping too far apart and falling down since their arms were linked together. But it all ended with a good laugh.

The two heard some giggles coming from a classroom on their left. Liam waved his hands to Taylor to stay there, but he took three tentative steps forward to not make a sound, and when the time was right, he shouted from the doorway, “HELLO, ZAYN. LUCY.”

There was a girlish shriek and a boy who roared, “GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU TWAT!” A black t-shirt was thrown out of the room and hit Liam in the face. He was too busy laughing to notice it even. Liam ran and grabbed Taylor’s hand, pulling her down the hall and away from the room with the two students still inside it. When Liam decided that they were far enough away that they could talk about what had just happened, they both broke into fits of laughter, which were intermixed with coughs from running around the school. They weren’t exactly sure why they had run when Zayn obviously was too preoccupied to run after them, but it had just seemed right at the time. They were enjoying each other’s company, which was something that Taylor hadn’t done in a long time without causing damage to someone else’s property. 

Liam looked into the room that they had just stopped to take a breath at –both out of breath from running and from laughing so hard– when he said, “Hey, it’s the Science Lab.” And he walked inside it without another word.

Taylor got an eerie sort of feeling the very second that she walked in. This was a very strange science room, and Taylor had a very chilling feeling that it wasn’t just because she hated science. A shiver went up her spine. “L-Liam, I think we should go to the next room.”

Liam gave her a sideways glance as he turned on the lights of the classroom. “It’ll only be a minute. I mean, you need to learn how to work the science tools, don’t you?” 

He didn’t wait for her to answer. He got out a Bunsen burner, a few test tubes, a measuring cup, and a few different things that Taylor didn’t bother to recall the names of. He was very factual at first, but he got sloppy. As he poured a chemical into a test tube, he forgot that he had another one in there already because he was too preoccupied looking at Taylor’s face. “Wait, Liam, stop!” 

He had just poured it in when the mixture began to simmer. He had left the Bunsen burner on and he had let the chemicals tip out of the test tube and a little bit fell onto the burner. Whatever he had mixed together were very flammable, because the heat set the chemicals on fire, and soon the entire heater was in flames. 

Taylor screamed, “HELP! THERE’S A FIRE!” but everyone was still at lunch, not to mention that it was a Saturday, so not many would be here.

Liam was looking for something to put it out, but the fire was growing faster and faster. Taylor had never seen something so horrifying in her life. Liam eventually shouted, “There’s nothing to stop it!” and grabbed Taylor, throwing her under the table in front of them, his arm around her waist. 

Liam screamed at the top of his lungs, “STOP!”

At just one word, everything went still. Taylor was breathing heavily, a tear streaming down her cheek. Liam looked up, and the burner was off now. He whispered, “I-it just stopped…”

They crawled out from under the table. Liam quickly unplugged the Bunsen burner. He looked at it closer. “It looks all right… Just a little scorched and blackened though…” 

Taylor was looking up at the ceiling. “Wh-why didn’t the fire alarms go off? And what about the sprinklers?”

Liam looked up and he didn’t have an immediate answer. “I-it must just be faulty. Or maybe they turn off everything for the weekends to save power!”

Taylor argued, “But the lights turned on and – ”

Liam interrupted her, “Can we please just forget about it?”

Taylor pressed on, “You stopped it! You just shouted and the fire disappeared! Liam, you – ”

“I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT, OKAY?” 

Taylor went silent. Her bottom lip quivered. Whether she was in shock or hurt that he was yelling at her, she wasn’t sure. Liam’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry, Taylor. Let’s just go back to the lunch room, if the others are still there.”

Taylor muttered, “All right,” and they set off. 

Liam hurriedly put everything away and closed the cabinets. He mumbled to himself, “They should keep these things locked up anyways… it’s their own bloody fault.” Then he turned off the light and they left the room.

They walked in silence for a long time, until they were outside in the cold once more, when Liam turned and said, “Taylor? Please don’t tell anyone about what happened in there. I-I… well, I might get in trouble. Just please don’t tell anyone?”

Taylor nodded and he let out a deep sigh of relief. They walked in silence once more until they reached the lunch room, where they let the babble of their friends (who had been in the lunch room the entire experience) drown out their own thoughts.


End file.
